Lethal Invasion
Standing inside the garganta were four huge adjuchas and an arrancar. The hollows varied in appearance but were generally the same. The Arrancar however had white skin, black hair, and a couple scars, in addition to a mask that covered the left side of his face giving his eye a distinct yellow appearance of a hollow’s eye.. He peered down at the city and grinned. "At last, it is time to begin the hunt," he said. "All of you find the nearest spiritual presence and eliminate them! Leave none alive!" In an instant the huge adjuchas rushed out of the garganta and flew down to the city below. The arrancar closed the garganta behind him before following after the hollows. Down on the ground, Tsubasa and Kenta sensed the sudden appearance of large hollow reiatsus. They quickly got out their weapons and tried to find where the spiritual pressures were coming from Without warning, the five of them sensed the spiritual pressures heading towards them. One of them almost landed on top of Tsubasa. He barely managed to step to the side and took a good look at his attacker. The shape of the hollow greatly confused him for not only was it humanoid but it also wearing clothing. When the hollow stood up and stared at him Tsubasa was even more confused. He could actually see a human face and the hollow's mask was broken. What kind of being is this?''Tsubasa thought. "Are you surprised to see me?" the humanoid hollow smirked. "Or are you simple confused as to who am I? Tsubasa exclaimed. "What's with that form and appearance? You look like a human and have a broken masked. No normal hollow has those kinds of traits." "I'm not a normal hollow little boy," Valtander cackled. "I am an Arrancar, a hollow who has removed his mask. Not only have I regained my humanity but I have also acquired Shinigami powers!" As soon as Valtander mentioned the word 'arrancar' Tsubasa recalled the textbooks he had read about special types of hollows, and how the Gotei 13 fought against hollows who had removed their masks during the Winter War. ''An arrancar...a hollow who has acquired Shinigami powers...this is going to be difficult. "Still, I have to commend you on your luck little boy.. I'll dice you into pieces before I eat you!" Valtander pulled out a Zanpakuto from a scabbard by his belt. He then began exerting a reiatsu that took Tsubasa by surprise. Tsubasa could do nothing but grip his zanpakuto tightly. Steeling all of his courage he charged at Valtander and slashed at him. In a different corner block, Kenta struggled against a fast and agiles adjuchas that could somehow keep up with his Hirenkyaku. "LichtRegen," kenta shouted out. From out of nowhere a shower of more than a thousand blue spirit arrows appeared. Concentrated into a single mass, the arrows overwhelmed the larger hollows, pulverizing it with countless wounds. Kenta had summoned his spirit bow Drachen Thank you for cover my back," Tsubsaa said. "I thought you needed a little help against those hollows," Kenta grinned. kenta didn't like the feeling of Tsubasa fighting it out with that Arrancar. From what he could feel from this distance, it was very powerful. he stopped abruptly at the area the two powers had been calling their battlefield for several minutes now. as he took in the damage to the surrounding area. Cuts lined the buildings, some had holes blown in them as if an object had been smashed clean through them. Craters littered the pavement. Amidst all this devastation, the distinct clashes of two weapons could be heard. Shockwaves blasting through the area, completely in synch with the sound. "You little brat!" Valtander shouted. He pointed his left hand in a claw shaped motion and fired a grey cero at Tsubasa. Though Tsubasa was caught off guard by the move, he was fast enough to dodge aside. The cero destroyed the building behind him in a large explosion. Tsubasa appeared above Valtander, who was still recovering from firing the cero. In a single stroke he slashed Valtander's back, causing a torrent of blood to spurt out. The arrancar fell to the ground and crash landed on impact. Wasting no time, Tsubasa immediately flew down towards Valtander and attempted to finish him off. "I've had it with you!" Valtander screamed as he got up. "I'm going to tear you apart! End the world, Apocalipsis.!" The small crater he was in was engulfed by a column of spirit energy, obscuring him from view. When the smoke cleared, Tsubasa could see that he had changed. His appearance resembled a medieval Knight, with two large demonic wings that growing out of his back, He has various weapons protruding at an angle from his back. . His sword is twice as large in this state, and its handle is now wrapped in a purple cloth. He also now has a golden shield in the shape of a dragon's skull.. This must be his released form, Tsubasa thought. "Prepare to die," Valtander said. He lifted up his sword came a massive Lightening Gran Rey Cero in the shape of a dragon. "Ha, ha, ha, it's over Kozu!" Valtander laughed. "You've lost all your power!" The lightining dragon sent Tsubasa crashing into the ruins of the building that had been destroyed by the cero. "Impact, zetsumei," he said. Almost at once his Zanpakuto changed shape. It grew in size from a elegant cleaver, is approximately five to six feet long, It has tsuba and purple proper hilt; what Tsubasa holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The blade itself was silver and jet black in color. "This new sword of yours doesn't scare me!" Valtander screamed out. He unleashed another guerra at Tsubasa. However with just a single swing of his blade, Tsubasa blew the lightining dragon away. He grabbed his sword with both hands and jumped towards Valtander. Before the arrancar could react, Tsubasa slashed across his chest, tearing it open. Valtander screamed in pain as blood spurted out from the wound. "This is the end, arrancar," Tsubasa said. He raised Zetsumei above his head "This can't be!" Valtander exclaimed madly. "You were almost dead before! And what's with this spirit pressure?" the two vanished in blinding speed wasting no time to utilize their Shunpo and sonido against one another. While kenta is surprised to watching that tsubasa was not only easily going stride for stride with a arrancar when using Shunpo, but furthermore proving to be a little faster than one. Even so, it still guarantied nothing in the battle as the two clashed blades with their blinding speeds. Valtander did not expect Tsubasa to be this talented with a blade, him movements were seamless with a willowy tact to them: redirecting parries to a near off-balancing deflection, turning simple feints into swift counters, a block into a riposte, a miss into a redirected quick strike. It all seemed to come so easily to him as they fought - each move immediately shifted gears into another with ease and fluidity.